1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable baby chair, often referred as "high chair" and, more particularly, to a baby chair which is able to adjust the height of the chair, the reclining angel of the seat and is able to be folded for storage.
2. Description of the Related Article
Baby chairs have been developed for years, its function therefore should be able to meet all kinds of requirements of the end-users, as a result, users can almost purchase any kind of baby chair as required. However, baby chairs available in the current market are mostly single-functional, for example, the entire frame of the baby chair is foldable, the baby chair is moveable or the seating of the chair is adjustable. Beside the safety requirements, users will find it impossible to acquire a high versatile baby chair. For the same reason, users can only choose to copy with the existing available baby chair or to purchase several units of baby chairs with different functions for different purposes, this is often costly and troublesome.
In order to obviate and mitigate the aforementioned problems, the present invention provides an innovative and versatile movable baby chair which allows to adjust the height as well as the reclining angle of the seat, it is also foldable for easy storage.